


V : The Hierophant

by chillout



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Gen, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, Human Morgana (Persona Series), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Characters, Persona 5 Spoilers, sojiro being coffee dad to literally everyone is my aesthetic, we must fix this, why isnt there a tag for "sojiro adopts literally everyone"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillout/pseuds/chillout
Summary: Sakura Sojiro knew all three of his kids through and through, from top to bottom, from front to back. He could read all three of them like a book.This fact only changed when the Phantom Thieves began gaining popularity.-P5 Arcana Swap AU, where only the core cast of Royal are swapped. All other confidants are the same.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Sakura Sojiro, Morgana & Sakura Sojiro, Okumura Haru & Sakura Sojiro, Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	V : The Hierophant

**Author's Note:**

> i LIVE FOR COFFEE DAD SOJIRO i love the thought of sojiro just sorta. scooping up whoever is the fool and going "alright kid fuck your parents you live with me now ok"
> 
> so basically run down of the arcana of the kids shown and mentioned: theres hermit!morgana, justice!futaba, and lovers!goro for the three kids, fool!haru and chariot!sumire and magician!yusuke are also both mentioned but dont rlly make appearances, ya dig? also like. the au is called "card shuffle" bc i didnt rlly. swap anyone i literally shuffled everything around how i saw fit based on tiny little concepts
> 
> ive lowkey fallen in love with this swap ive begun to write, and i hope that someone out there will love the concepts as much as i do. trust me when i say i accidentally went on an arcanaswap kick (again, which hasnt happened since i started writing my p4 arcana swap ngl) and i prolly wont jump off of this any time soon
> 
> a few notes at the end regarding character specifics, hope you enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> edit, 02/02/21: beep boop fixed the formatting a little dw abt it

Sojiro didn't think his new charge had the privilege of knowing why exactly he had taken her in. It just… didn't sit right, telling her. As much as he might've wanted to, knowing the kid had an assault record despite looking _incredibly_ harmless was off-putting. And so, he didn't say a word. At least not right away.

But that first day of school, he came home after locking up, and was almost immediately hit in the chest with one of his kids, and looking down into dark, inky black hair, he could instantly identify the middle child. 

The other two were sitting at the kitchen table, quietly discussing the… "logistics of the structural integrity of paper airplanes" and Sojiro decided that he wouldn't ask, lest he be bombarded with two very loud opinions on paper airplanes. His kids were like that. Normal, everyday stuff.

His oldest kid, the one who he had adopted the most recently, even if it had been over half a decade since then, leaned back in his chair and smiled languidly at him. "Welcome home, Sojiro." 

His youngest turned to him as well, a bright smile gracing her features. "Hey, dad!" She greeted.

He waved to them as their sibling unattached himself from Sojiro's side, the two moving to sit at the table with them.

"So, how's school and work been going?" He asked the two.

The eldest sighed, smile melting off of his face. "Apparently, I have a transfer student in my class starting today, but… nobody new ever showed up. Kawakami-sensei was _pissed._ " He said. 

"I mean, I don't blame her for being angry." The youngest shrugged. "After all, if anyone never bothered to show up on the first day of something important to you, wouldn't you also be angry, Goro-ro?" She asked.

Goro sighed again. "Curse you and your logic, Taba-chan." He shook his head. "With work, I have a shoot next week, but nothing too big." He shrugged.

Futaba nodded. "School's alright, I guess. Nothing super eventful like a transfer student skipping on the first day. And work is…" She searched for a word before putting her head on the table. "Work. Work is work." Goro reached over to pat her on the head. "What about you, Mona-Mona? Anything interesting happen today?" She asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, not really. Like you said, Futaba, same stuff, different day." 

Goro hummed. "I guess for once I'm the one with the more eventful schedule." He laughed.

Sojiro shook his head. "Already came to that conclusion without asking me about my day, huh kid?"

He stared at him for a moment before folding in on himself slightly, laughing nervously. "Sorry."

"No worries, kid, I'm just messin' with you." He stretched a little. "So I'm sure you know that I have a new charge. Kid with a record." They nodded, almost completely in unison. "Well, she… kinda missed class today. According to the girl that brought her home, she got lost on her way to school and had a meltdown at the train station." He shook his head. "You're right, Goro. Kawakami really was pissed."

"Eh?" The boy tilted his head.

Morgana huffed. "That last comment doesn't make sense, Chief." 

"Well, turns out you share a class with the new charge." Sojiro said to Goro. "She's… a bit of a troublemaker, and she doesn't even look like she'd do any harm to anyone. Seems like that record is a mistake, almost."

Futaba hummed. "A mistake regarding a criminal record?" She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Interesting."

"Great, I have a criminal in my class." Goro huffed. His eyes widened. "And the only open seat is behind me." He added in a whisper, proceeding to smack his head onto the tabletop. "Damnit." He stayed there for a moment before lifting his head. "Got a name?"

"Said her name is Yoshida Haru." He said. "She's…" He trailed off as he tried to think of a word to best describe the kid.

"Quiet?"  
  
"Fluffy?"  
  
"Easily crushable?"

The three wildly different answers caused him to snort and start laughing. He shook his head as Futaba and Goro began bickering about how their answers were definitely not good suggestions, while Morgana put his head on the table, sighing and muttering about how he was really the only normal one.

Sojiro couldn't help but think that the answers were all so very _fitting,_ with Morgana giving the most logical answer, Futaba picking a seemingly random adjective that fit surprisingly well, and Goro being a mildly feral and chaotic kid, all far cries from what Sojiro's first impressions of them had been. With Morgana being quiet and easily startled (and quickly changing into a being of chaotic logic, with most of his suggestions being along the lines of "it'll be fine, I'll just hack the thing"), Futaba being depressed out of her mind due to the passing of her mother (and slowly but surely changing into the charismatic gremlin child who tended to use her status and "adorable vibes" to get her way), and Goro being a pleasant kid who constantly lied about his own well being (and slowly breaking down his walls to reveal a mildly violent and plenty rebellious soul who really would use his skills to knock multiple adults into unconsciousness for a good coffee).

Of course, Sojiro suddenly realized that he maybe didn't know his kids through-and-through when Goro came into Leblanc not even a week later, accompanied by his new charge, her weird fox pet, and one of Goro's old friends that he'd taken gymnastics with.

He _really_ understood that he didn't know his kids when the three of them (plus his new kid, because at that point he was determined to adopt Haru simply because she deserved a better family than the one she came from), sat in front of him quietly as he interrogated them over a Phantom Thieves branded calling card. 

The four admitted to him that yes, they were indeed Phantom Thieves. Haru was the first of the four as well as the first in general, followed by Goro, then Morgana, then Futaba, with all of their friends (and the weird fox that they seemed to be able to speak to) being Thieves as well, their acceptance into the Thieves being sprinkled around and between the four of them. 

Well. At least now he could cover for them whenever they needed to do Thief stuff. 

Even if seeing that picture of Haru laying dead on the interrogation room table absolutely crushed his soul…

He trusted that the Phantom Thieves would work their way around the incident, proven by her tired and quiet return to Leblanc's attic two days later, surrounded by the other Thieves, who were all tense and alert and ready to crush anyone who got too close to their leader for comfort. 

Sojiro may or may not have known his kids well. Maybe he knew them through-and-through. But it's like Haru always said, with a sweet smile on her face.

_"The ability to keep secrets is integral to being a Phantom Thief."_

He, of course, believed her. She was his kid, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> aight character specific stuff in random order bc why not also spoilers for royal and the au
> 
> haru goes by a different family name bc going by her actual name makes her feel gross and also bc yoshida is a good dude and would totally just let her steal his name if it meant she would feel more comfortable and safe while on probation. what a good dude pls give this man an award also shes the fool she did a big ol crime aka actually stepped in when she saw some asshole harrassing a woman and got a record bc of it. she also carries around a white fox that has splotches of other colors on its face and tail and im sure you can guess why.
> 
> sumire used to be on the shujin academy gymnastics team with goro and another person (wink wonk) before kamoshida broke her leg because of her defiant nature. this caused the team to be disbanded, but goro and that other character (who im still struggling with backstory details for) still stayed with her despite the rest of the team abandoning her and ridiculing her. (also a note: kasumi is alive and goes to kosei bc why not)
> 
> morgana is a hacker gremlin (who is human but not the like. oddly cursed version of him thats in marukis reality ya dig???) who was adopted by sojiro after his parents fuckin abandoned him- his grief from losing his family never really left him and those feelings festered and eventually became a palace simply because he thought that he was extremely unworthy of the love of his new family. he goes by the codename "alibaba" when hacking, which immediately gives red flags to goro bc "wait a second ive heard of a hacker named alibaba before"
> 
> speaking of goro, hes still the big bad assholes kid except he was adopted long, long before he would be able to awaken to any personas or do any assassination work, meaning we have a good goro here. hes still extremely sassy and defiant and rebellious, though, bc third semester crow is my favorite brand of crow 
> 
> futaba is called the "detective princess" in this universe, shes got a sharp mind and even sharper wit, but when she isnt solving cases or in front of a camera shes a dirty little gremlin child who likes torturing her two older brothers and her friends bc why wouldnt she? and no, before you ask, there is no black mask in this universe, despite the mention of haru dying near the end. yes, i have it all figured out, dont worry ok
> 
> i think thats everyone. welp, ill prolly post another thing from this au soon considering how absolutely in love with it i am. if not, fuck it ill post anyway. hell i might post just random persona 5 au-shots simply bc i can and simply bc i wanna (and also bc that polythieves tag has been screeching at me)


End file.
